<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（马赛）一些情感烦恼 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540605">（马赛）一些情感烦恼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（马赛）一些情感烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cp是马库斯x赛门，底特律烂俗没品小妞爱情故事，每个人都很ooc</p><p>背景是和平线</p><p>大概有一句话的九百克</p><p>对角色之间的关系有自己的理解和表达，未必符合所有人的观念</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>   一如既往地，马库斯坐在诺丝和乔希中间。他的左膀右臂，共同战友，亲密同胞，一人占据会议桌的一边。</p><p>   “听我说，”诺丝开口，声音坚定，并且不留情面，“一味的保守是没有用的，进攻，进攻永远是最好的防守。”</p><p>   “我理解你的想法姐妹，”乔西回答道，谦逊有礼的同时，隐约让人感觉到他并不打算让步：“但是一切都需要以温和的方式为前提，一意孤行并非良举。”</p><p>   两种观点，像往常一样，在空气中擦出剑拔弩张的无形火花。马库斯已经经历了很多次这种局面。这也是为什么大家需要他的原因之一——他们需要一位统一意见作出决定的领袖。正常的流程都是，乔西保守，诺丝激进，两人吵架，最后，马库斯你说句话呀！</p><p>可是今天的情况有些不太一样。</p><p>“你们需要相信我，”诺丝说道，“我在人类身上学到了很多……我必须告诉你们，固步自封是没有好结果的。”</p><p>“仔细想想诺丝，”乔西反驳，“你不能只是瞎冲，不是吗？既然已经到了现在这个地步，每一步都必须谨言慎行，否则——”</p><p>“否则什么？”诺丝翻了一个白眼，从她的毛线帽下面，几缕头发落在了她的脸上：“否则赛门可怜的电子心脏会马上停止跳动，而罪魁祸首是因为马库斯向他说了一句我爱你？”</p><p>“当然！”“你认真的？乔西？”</p><p>马库斯在内心向天国的卡尔深深叹了一口气——是的，他的兄弟姐妹们一触即发，议题仿佛是再次探讨人与仿生人之间不可调和的矛盾，而并非只是领袖的个人烦恼。</p><p>马库斯并不知道他和赛门走到哪一步了，事实上，是他以为他和赛门已经挨过了漫长（物理时间实际上大概不到一年，但获得胜利以后冗杂的仿生人重建工作让马库斯感觉每一天都是压缩打包版的超强加班七十二小时）的“相互了解”阶段，已经进入了“交往中”的部分，在未来的不久，还会发展成“缔结合法契约关系”（“你就是不想说‘结婚’这两个字！”诺丝如是说。）。马库斯是这么认为的，一切井然有序，就像卡尔教授他绘画的过程一样。你要先准备好一张草稿，然后画出造型，然后逐渐添上色彩。</p><p>上周天气逐渐转冷，温控系统提示仿生人们准备穿上长袖衬衫的时候，马库斯对赛门委婉地提了一句，“我觉得我们的关系可以进展一步，赛门。”马库斯说，“在经历了这一系列的斗争后。”</p><p>赛门的光圈闪烁了一下，从思考的黄色变回了温和的蓝色：“你说得对，马库斯。我很高兴。”</p><p>有一瞬间马库斯以为他就要握住自己的手了。赛门露出一个平时那种微笑，足以安抚任何焦躁不安的心：“现在起我们是最好的哥们儿了，不是吗？”</p><p>赛门，金发碧眼的PL600型异常仿生人，一脚踢翻马库斯的颜料，拍倒马库斯的画架，然后带着一队哈士奇从上面跑过去，并且大声唱着妈妈咪呀！</p><p>“然后你就因为这件事情烦扰了一星期，甚至来咨询我们。”诺丝坐到了会议桌上，她的腿线条优美形状匀称，交叠在一起，从脚趾尖都散发着对这种事嗤之以鼻的不屑气息，“谢谢你，马库斯，我们感觉自己好重要！”</p><p>“我们是共同经历了一切的兄弟姐妹。”马库斯解释道，“我们是朋友，是家人。”</p><p>“我们又不是你‘最好的哥们’。”诺丝用手指比划了两下双引号，“那听起来像人类女学生手拉手上厕所时的称呼，嘿，妹子，你为什么不直接将你的想法传送给赛门？”</p><p>“那样不行！”乔西连忙说道，“诺丝，你不了解这种情感，它太过猛烈迅速，是如同山涧瀑布一般的急流。那样强烈的情绪一股脑儿地冲进赛门的机体里，会让他接受不来的，如果赛门再脆弱一点儿，也许会当场宕机。”</p><p>“你是从人类的哪些狗屎爱情电影上学来的修饰，”诺丝说，“仿生人的身体没那么脆弱，再说那是赛门！”</p><p>乔西只能无奈地把话题引向他们争吵最容易出现的那个结尾：“你觉得呢，马库斯？”</p><p>一如既往地，他俩都转向马库斯。</p><p>“马库斯，你决定吧，这是你的事情。”诺丝说，“不管做什么我们都支持你。”</p><p>“但，”她凑近马库斯，小声说，“我还是建议你一发直球直接拿下，然后和赛门成为心意相通的最佳伴侣，在人类中提高你们的声望，然后明年就参与人类的议会竞选，我们将从内部逐渐获得更多的权利……”</p><p>马库斯说：“赛门？”</p><p>诺丝从马库斯身边弹开，和乔西同时看向会议室的门口。赛门，当然是赛门，正站在那儿。</p><p>赛门看到他的三位朋友们脸上同时出现了那种表情：先是“天啊你什么时候在那儿的”，再是“卧槽刚才说的话你没有听到吧”，最后是“算了不管怎样先当做无事发生过”。</p><p>赛门的光圈疑惑地闪烁了一下。</p><p>“哦，嗨，赛门，兄弟。”乔西最先反应过来，做作地上前拍拍他的肩膀：“你怎么过来了，兄弟。”</p><p>“关于仿生人生活区新交通路线的建造会议定在今天上午九点半。”赛门调出信息里的日程表：“康纳传讯我人类交通部门的负责人已经在楼下等候了。我想我们可以准备开始了？”</p><p>-哦，通讯，乔西的声音在马库斯脑海中响起，-忘了这茬，你把赛门的频道暂时单向屏蔽了吧？</p><p>-通讯！对！通讯！诺丝传来消息，-你可以直接传送给他你的心意，然后你们成为真正意义上心意相通的最佳伴侣，然后在人类中提高你们的声望，然后明年就……</p><p>马库斯掐灭了他俩的声音：“好的，赛门，我们这就来。”</p><p>   马库斯走上前，在赛门身边，打量了赛门一眼。赛门毫无察觉，只是对他投以信任的一笑。</p><p>   诺丝和乔西见状，面面相觑，在频道里小声交流。</p><p>   -我觉得他不知道。</p><p>   -他什么都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>   “所以你和赛门的感情出了问题？”</p><p>   康纳问道。声音是一贯的亢奋和快速，马库斯做手势示意他压低嗓门。异常仿生人再出现在DPD本就够引人注目的了，何况他们在汉克的桌前会面的时候还不小心碰掉了汉克仅剩的那个草莓甜甜圈。</p><p>   康纳小心翼翼，趁着汉克不在加上没人看见，用脚将甜甜圈扫到看不见的桌子底下，一边低头在桌子上整理着汉克需要的纸质文件。严格意义上来说他已经不属于DPD，但是，恩，“安德森警督的志愿实习助理”，汉克说证件上给康纳定的是这个头衔。仿生人有权工作嘛。</p><p>  “不是出了问题，只是我想知道我是否应当找，以及找一个怎样合适的方式向赛门提出。”马库斯说。</p><p>   “我的特长并非处理感情和协调关系，”康纳说道，“但是我的搜索显示出了约100,000,000个结果，我想其中一定有能够解决你的问题的答案。”</p><p> “但是我……”“你。”</p><p>  有人打断了他们俩的对话，一张熬夜过度没什么精神的脸，端着一杯咖啡。康纳先看到的是那个咖啡纸杯，于是他马上意识到了对方的身份。</p><p>  “你，”盖文打量了马库斯，又打量了康纳，最后还是看向马库斯，“是我听错了还是你确实跟那个PL600搞到一起去了？”</p><p>  马库斯打算解释。</p><p>  “暂时还没有，李德警探。”康纳抢先回答，“哦，我想您一定能给马库斯一些建议。感情是一项非常复杂的元素，人类在这方面的才能远超于仿生人。”</p><p>  马库斯决定闭嘴。</p><p>  盖文，皱起眉头，活像灰姑娘后妈似的，怪异地张望了他们几眼。嘟哝道：“泡妞有什么难的，送花，请客，不就是那一套。”</p><p>  他说的如此轻松简单，康纳和马库斯一边倾听，一边闪烁着头侧的光圈。</p><p>  “但是说真的，塑胶仔，”盖文说道，“一个塑胶仔想追另一个塑胶仔？拉倒吧，这玩意儿不都是你们那堆电子程序计算出来的吗？要是仿生人会真的跟人类一样拥有什么狗屁感情，我就去吸塑胶几把。”</p><p>   从他们身后的办公桌前，啪的一声迅速站起来一台RK900。</p><p>  “草，”盖文转身吼道：“给我坐回去！”</p><p>  他没好气的转向两人，险些洒掉手里的咖啡，随后气冲冲地走了。恰好赶上汉克过来。“看好你的铁罐头！”盖文抛下这句话。</p><p>  汉克疑惑地走上前：“那臭小子火气这么大又被谁搞了？”</p><p>  RK900坐在转椅上，转过去将椅背对着他们。</p><p>  “您要的文件，已经整理好了。”康纳将文件递给汉克。“你在这儿干什么？”汉克问马库斯：“仿生人区出了什么案件？”</p><p>  “不，例行的交流会议，”马库斯解释，“顺便拜访一下康纳和您。”</p><p>  “唔，好，”汉克说着，注意到桌上：“嘿，我放在这儿的甜甜圈呢康纳？”</p><p>  康纳和马库斯对视了一秒。</p><p>  “李德警探刚才在这里经过。”康纳说。</p><p>  “是的。”马库斯附和。</p><p> 汉克楞了一下，随后说：“我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p> 无论如何，马库斯还是从盖文的建议中获取了些许经验，虽然他不能请赛门来一顿烛光蓝血晚餐，但是买束鲜花也还是绰绰有余的。以往他就经常帮卡尔跑腿订购鲜花装点房间。无论是从视觉还是寓意上来说，他确实喜欢这些植物。</p><p>  他拎着一束玫瑰花，不多，就几支，含蓄收敛，并且没有用花里胡哨的彩纸包装。走进仿生人大楼的门，他穿着他最喜欢的那件风衣，提着一把花，将花朵瘦长的茎秆紧紧握在手里，他志得意满，与一个浪漫的，令人心动的，即将去会见情人的温柔的人类青年没有什么两样。</p><p>  诺丝迎面走过，看到他，问了一句：“你是要去捅死谁？”</p><p>  “……我去找赛门。”马库斯说。</p><p>  诺丝露出一个了然的表情：“哦，加油。”</p><p>  </p><p>  赛门在会议室里。</p><p>  他似乎刚刚结束一场漫长的辩论，没有意料到马库斯会来。马库斯一手拎着花，走进房间。“有什么事情？”赛门问。</p><p>  “不，”马库斯走上前，“我想找你。”</p><p>  “恩？”</p><p>  “记得我上次说的吗？”马库斯说道，“我们的关系更进一步，而你说我们是最好的兄弟。”</p><p> “哥们儿。”赛门纠正道。这个词儿是跟人类学的。</p><p> “哥们儿。”马库斯重复，“但是我想要的并非如此，我是说，更往上的关系。”</p><p> 赛门的光圈闪烁，PL600机型赋予的本能让他陷入思考，随后得出了一个结论：“哦，马库斯……”</p><p> 他微微惊叹，马库斯表情松动：“赛门……”“但，”赛门说，“我不知道你的型号是否可以作为孩型机体使用，而且如果我做你的父亲是否年纪太小了一些……”</p><p>  “赛门，拜托，不要。”马库斯无奈地恳求。</p><p>  “我是说，不是朋友，也不是亲人的那种，”马库斯说，“李德警探认为我们的情感都是基于程序的运算和指令反应，但我想我们是不一样的，赛门，我想说的是，当我看到你的时候，我会有一种，与众不同的情感。”</p><p>  “那很复杂，我无法具体地描述它，但那是任何电子计算和生物模拟都无法模仿的，它很滥俗，在人类的搜索结果里超越一亿个，人类用无数种形式重复过它无数遍，并且认为它将他们和我们区分开来。但是，赛门，当我和你站在一起的时候，我知道我们与他们没有什么不同。”</p><p>   赛门看着马库斯，从那双异色的眼睛中，他已经知道了那是什么。无需精巧的推理和计算，某种发自本能的情感驱动着他，那是科学无法解释的现象。奇迹，他认为耶利哥的崛起可以说是奇迹，那么，一个奇迹出现了，为什么不能出现另一个呢？</p><p>   “你知道我要说什么，马库斯。”赛门上前拥抱了他。</p><p>  而马库斯说，“我也是，赛门。”</p><p>   “但是，马库斯，”赛门问，“你是要去捅谁吗？”</p><p>  马库斯看了看手里枯瘦的花秆，“好啦，赛门！”</p><p> 他们拥抱着，从窗外，能看到他们在桌子前的身影，幸福，平凡，和一对人类情侣没有什么两样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>又及：</p><p>甜甜圈的事情最后还是败露了。</p><p>马库斯赔了一盒巧克力糖粒儿甜甜圈给汉克，赛门做的。</p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>